


The Voiceless Werehog.

by cyberkiller125



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Sonic World Adventure | Sonic Unleashed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberkiller125/pseuds/cyberkiller125
Summary: What's it like having your mind trapped inside a monster? A collection of scenes I wrote for this AU idea of mine.





	1. Meeting

With a crash, Sonic landed on the ground hard, landing face first in the dirt.

For a moment, Sonic didn’t move, then a groan came from him as he got up.

‘Ow, my head.’ Sonic thought as he rubbed his head.

He looked around, thinking of the moments that led the moment. Him confronting Eggman, Eggman springing his trap, and him breaking the planet. While that was going on, he felt pain all over, almost as if his body was changing. When Eggman sucked him out of his station, he had caught a glimpse his changed form when he tried to grab onto the edge.

Sonic took a look at his transformed hand. The hand was now much larger, with claws having replaced his fingernails. The fur on his arm was a dark blue, with white markings near his wrist. He looked at his other hand and saw it was the same.

Looking down at himself, he noticed that the dark blue fur was all over his body, except for his chest, which had white fur where his peach spot was. His shoes had also changed, the buckle now replaced with a silver stripe with three spikes on it. Looking at the bottom of one of them, he saw that there were smaller spikes.

‘What did Eggman do to me’ Sonic thought to himself as he looked at himself. It was bad enough that Eggman broke the planet, but did he have to transform Sonic into this?

“Eggman’s gonna pay for this.” Sonic said angrily to himself.

Or at least would have said if the words didn’t come out as a series of growls and grunts.

Sonic covered his hand with his mouth in surprise.

‘What’s wrong with my voice?’ He thought. ‘Why do I sound like some wild animal?’

Looking around, he secretly hoped someone was around, though with the fact that he seemed to be incapable of speech right now would render that pointless.

Looking around he noticed something out the corner of his eye.

It was a small dog like creature that was lying down. It’s fur was red with a white tuft of fur on the top of his head and his muzzle being white. On his neck was a green gem with a it’s tail looking like a rabbit.

Sonic walked over to the creature and picked him up by the tail.

“You okay.” Sonic tried to say, but once again all that came out was a couple of growls.

“Can’t...eat…another bite.” the creature murmured in it’s sleep.

For a moment, Sonic stared at the creature in disbelief.

Growling in frustration, Sonic shook the creature. ‘Pull yourself together.’ He thought.

That seemed to wake the creature up. Opening it’s brown eyes, it’s vision was at first foggy but after a few blink’s it registered what it was in front of him.

Looking down, he saw spiked shoes. Following his eyes up, he saw a body full of fur before finally, it stared at its face. A face full of teeth and it right close to him.

Terrified, the creature kicked Sonic with it’s free legs and it connected with his face, stunning Sonic temporary and dropping the creature. The creature then ran towards a nearby rock and hid behind it. Sonic had recovered enough to notice the creature hiding and stared at him for a moment.

“Don’t eat me.” The creature said as he hid further behind the rock. “I taste bad.”

With one last futile attempt, Sonic attempted to ask if the creature was okay. Once again all he got was a series of growls and grunts.

Sonic’s face filled with panic and terror. No one could understand him like this, all they would see was a supposedly feral animal growling at them, most likely not knowing that it was the blue hero itself.

Sonic looked at his large hands in total despair. How could he live like this? Looking like this beast and being understood by no one? As well as being terrified by him.

Sonic collapsed on the ground, sitting with his knees up and crossed his arms around them. He buried his face in them and began to cry, making whimpering sounds as he did so.

For once, it seemed Eggman had beaten him.

For a while Sonic wollowed in his own sorrow. He was pretty sure that the creature he had tried to help had run away from him.

Then he heard a voice. “Hey, are you alright?”

Sonic stopped crying and shakingly looked up.

Letting out a grunt of surprise, he saw that the creature he had tried to help hovering in front of him using fly like green wings that Sonic didn’t notice before.

“You weren’t really going to eat me were you?” the creature asked.

Sonic stared at him for a moment, still recovering from the surprise that the creature didn’t run away while he was crying. Finally he responded by shaking his head and making a sad growl that vaguely sounded like a no.

“You can’t talk can you?” The creature said.

Sonic stared at the creature. He wanted to say that he can talk and he was just messing with the creature, but he knew that wouldn’t do any good as he would get the same result. So all he did was shake is head and growl sadly again.

“Well, it’s alright.” The creature said. “You might look and sound like a big scary monster but…”

Sonic glared at the creature and let out an angry snarl when he said monster.

“Okay, you don’t like being called a monster.” The creature said putting his hands up and backing away nervously. 

‘Your damn right I don’t like being called that.’ Sonic thought. Right now he didn’t like being called that word. Regardless of what he looked or sounded like, he was still himself.

“What should I call you anyway?”

Sonic knew he couldn’t tell him his name like this, but this creature is the only one who was talking to him right now, so he felt he needed to tell his name. But how could he do that?

He looked at the ground, then looked at his large, clawed hands. Suddenly, an idea came to mind.

Using one of his claws, Sonic began to write on the dirt while the creature watched.

When he was done, Sonic pointed at what he wrote and grunted.

The creature stared at what he wrote.

It was a bit crude, given that it was written with a claw on the dirt, but the wording was clear.

MY NAME IS SONIC.

The creature looked back at Sonic. “That’s your name?”

Sonic nodded and grunted in response.

“Well pleased to meet you Sonic.” The creature said extending his hand. “I’m….”

The creature stopped and began to think. “Wait, what is my name?”

The creature face was then replaced with a face of panic, not unlike the one Sonic had a moment ago.

“What is my name?” he said again this time in a more panicked voice. “I don’t remember.”

Sonic let out a surprised grunt.

“It’s worse than that.” The creature said. “I don’t remember anything.”

Sonic let out another surprised grunt. He used one arm to point to his head and had the other do a half shrug, as if to say, Is there anything you do remember?

“Well, I did remember something falling on me.” The creature said as he tried to reenact what he remembered by falling to the ground. “Then nothing, I couldn’t remember anything, then I woke up and….”

Sonic didn’t hear rest of it. Right now he was replaying the scene in his head and he didn’t exactly have a good feeling right now. 

‘Please don’t tell me I fell on him.’ Sonic thought to himself

Not only was he in a monsterous form with no way to talk, he had also possibly caused a small creature to lose his memory. 

He turned his attention back to the creature, who was flying around in worry.

“What do I do? Where do I go?” The creature asked as he did so. “Who do… I’m hungry.”

The creature began to fall to the ground, but Sonic caught him with his hand.

The creature then looked up and saw Sonic giving a small smile at him, trying to be careful not to show his fangs.

“You’ll help me?” The creature asked.

Sonic nodded and grunted.

“Oh boy.” The creature said happily as he few on top of his head and looked down on him. “Thanks for deciding to help me scary looking mon.. I mean Sonic.”

The two laughed for a bit, with Sonic letting out a few laugh like growls.

Sonic turned and stared at the rising sun. He was feeling a bit better now. While he might probably be stuck in this monster form, he was still himself and knew there might be people who would still be friendly with him.

Suddenly, Sonic felt a pain inside and was consumed by light. The creature watched in surprise as he that happened.

When the light cleared, Sonic found to his surprise he was back to normal.

“Wha..?” he said as he looked at himself to see if he was really back to normal

“Woah.” The creature said in astonishment staring at the now back to normal hedgehog. “That was amazing.”

Sonic stared at the sun, he had a feeling this wasn’t over yet. It was only just beginning.

“Come on.” he said turning to the creature, finally being able to speak to him. “There should be a town nearby so ask people who you are.”


	2. Tails Meets the Werehog

Tails peeked out from behind the piece of rubble where he was hiding. The noises the creatures were making had stopped, making him believe they were gone.

He saw that the area was empty, except for one creature.

Through the moonlight, he saw the creature was facing him, staring at him with his green eyes that seemed to glow.

Tails presumed he had killed the creatures that had surrounded him earlier, but why was it still there and staring at him?

The Creature began to walk towards him, and Tails quickly hid behind the rubble again.

He then heard a series of growls and then a voice he didn’t recognize.

“You want me to get that piece of wood?”

There was another grunt.

“You sure, because I don’t think I can carry that all the way…”

There was an angry snarl.

“Okay, I’ll go get it.”

For a few moments things were quiet, aside from the sounds of something being dragged.

Tails then heard a sigh and footsteps.

He then heard a yelp and then he heard something that surprised him.

“Thanks Sonic, that was getting a bit heavy.”

Tails eyes widened and once again peeked from his hiding place.

The creature was now crouched with a plank of wood. He seemed to be carving something on it with one of his claws. Next to the creature was a small red dog like creature with green fly like wings and a green gem on his neck.

“What exactly are you trying to do Sonic?” The dog asked the creature.

The creature looked at the dog and pointed to where Tails was and grunted.

“Why? Do you know that person?”

The creature stared at the dog for a few moments before he went back to carving on the wood.

After a while the creature finished carving on the wood and brought what he made. It was a bit rough and some of the curves of the letters were jagged, but Tails could read the message clear.

_TAILS IT’S ME._

Tails had begun figuring it out, but the message was enough to confirm his suspicions.

“Sonic, is that you?” he asked in amazement.

The creature that was Sonic nodded.

Tails ran to him, having so many questions as he did so. When he got closer, he saw that aside from the darker fur and claws, Sonic had gotten taller and had a longer muzzle with a few fangs poking out the side of his mouth. Even his shoes had changed, having a grey stripe with three spikes and smaller spikes at the bottom of his shoes. He also had a few cuts and scratches on him, probably from fighting those creatures Tails encountered.

“What happened to you?” Tails asked him. “And why didn’t you just say it was you when you saw me?”

Sonic’s ears lowered, he pointed to his throat and made a sad growling noise.

“You can’t talk?” Tails asked.

Sonic shook his head, making a sad grunt.

“Don’t worry.” The Dog creature that was next to Sonic said. “He’s probably only like this at night. When I first met him he transformed back to normal in the morning.”

Tails turned to the dog creature. “Who are you?”

“I don’t know my real name, but he gave me the name Chip. So you can call me that.”

Chip then pulled a chocolate bar from out of nowhere. “Want some Chocolate?”

“Uh, thanks.” Tails said grabbing the bar and turning back to Sonic. “Does he remember anything?”

Sonic shook his head.

Tails turned back to Chip. “Don’t worry, we’ve kind of dealt with this sort of thing before, we’ll help you get your memory back.”

As Tails was talking to Chip, Sonic thought to himself. He wanted to tell Tails about what happened so they could figure out what to do, but because of his speech impediment, he would have to wait until morning when he was back to normal to explain what happened.

He looked up to the sky. From the position of the moon, it was still going to be awhile before daytime came, and Sonic wasn’t exactly one to wait.

Still, how could he explain what happened to Tails if he can’t even speak when he’s like this?

Sonic let out a huff. ‘Screw It, I might as well try to explain it.’ he thought.

He saw another piece of wood and stretched one of his arms to grab it. It still weirded him out that he could do that.

He then began to write words on the piece of wood with his claws. He had another thing in mind for explaining what happened to Tails, but he figured what he was writing would get the ball rolling.

Once he was done he grunted to Tails and held up the sign so Tails could read it.

_I’LL EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED NOW._

Tails read what he wrote and looked at Sonic.

“Are you sure about that Sonic?” Tails asked. “You sure you don’t want to wait until morning when your able to talk?”

Sonic nodded and gave Tails a look that said. I’d rather get this over with now.

Tails sighed. “Well if you insist. What happened to make you look like this?”

Sonic huffed and put the piece of wood down. He started by pointing up at the sky.

“So you went into space.”

Sonic then made a fist with one of his hands and hit it with his other palm before then miming evil laughing.

“To fight an evil version of yourself?”

Sonic glared at Tails giving a small, annoyed growl.

“Or you went to fight Eggman.”

Sonic nodded and continued to play charades with Tails, this time getting one of the Chaos Emeralds out and trying to do his best impression of his super form.

“You used the Chaos Emeralds to go super.”

Sonic nodded and picked up a nearby rock and used his other hand to mimic a person running using his fingers.

“Then you chased an meteor.”

Sonic glared at Tails again.

“I mean, chased Eggman.”

Sonic sighed and tossed the rock he was holding aside, not needing it anymore. Using the hand that he used his fingers to run, he made them run into his free hand, which was open. When the hand that was used to put a person running was in his other hand, he closed it around the fingers.

“You fell into a trap?”

Sonic grunted in agreement, as if to say, Finally, you got one correct.

He mimed the laugh that he did when impersonating Eggman again, then he mimed pressing a button before making a circle with both of his hands and held it for a second before he broke it apart. Trying to do his best explosion sound possible.

“So, Eggman pressed a button and the planet blew up?” Tails said trying to guess what Sonic was saying.

‘More like shattered, but close enough.’ Sonic thought.

He then pointed at himself and made growling and grunting noises.

“And you turned into that.”

Sonic nodded and growled sadly.

“But how did you escape?”

Sonic gave out a huff and put one of his hands to the sky and dropped it down to the ground.

“You fell?”

Sonic nodded. He then pointed to himself and then Chip, who was next to Tails.

“And then you met Chip, right.”

Sonic nodded.

“Is that it?”

Sonic nodded again.

Tails thought about the story Sonic had told. “Now that I think about it, while I was going to get you, I flew over a crack with lava in it. That could explain that.”

He then turned to Sonic. “I also think that whatever happened to you and the planet breaking might be related.”

Sonic looked down on his hands. It was bad enough that Eggman had broken the planet and probably released creatures no one had seen before, but he was cursed to look like a monster every night with no way of talking.

Thinking about it like that, it made him angry.

He picked up the piece of wood he dropped and began smashing it repeatedly against the ground, roaring with anger.

“SONIC!” Tails yelled in surprise as he ran towards his enraged friend, with Chip hiding behind him. “SONIC, CALM DOWN!”

Sonic turned around, his eyes flared with anger.

“Sonic, I know you probably aren’t happy about your situation.” Tails said as calmly as possible. “But we’ll find a way to fix this.”

Sonic seamed to calm down, looking at the now ruined piece of wood and realizing what he’d done. His ears lowered and let out a sad growl that vaguely sounded like the word sorry.

“It’s alright.” Tails said, trying to comfort his friend. “This is probably all new to you.”

That really didn’t make Sonic feel any better and he just simply grunted.

“As for the broken world, I might know someone who could help us.” Tails said.

Sonic looked at him and grunted, as if to say, Who might that be?

“His name is Professor Pickle and he lives in Spagonia.” Tails explained. “He knows about an event that might be related to this one.”

Sonic stared at Tails and let out a confused growl, as if he was saying, How are we going to get there if the planet is broken?

Tails led Sonic out of where they were, with Chip following behind them. Eventually, they came to a red biplane.

“We’ll fly there with the Tornado.” Tails said motioning to the biplane.

Sonic looked at it for a moment before he looked back at Tails and gave a nod and a grunt of agreement to him.

The two then went into the plane, with Tails in the pilot seat.

As he started the plane, he looked behind and saw that Sonic was still looking a bit sad. No doubt because of his beastly condition.

“Hey, don’t worry.” Tails said to Sonic. “I’m sure we’ll find a cure to your condition somewhere.”

Sonic looked up and gave a small smile.

“Well, off to Spagonia.” Tails said turning back to the controls.

The plane lifted off of the ground and began to fly towards its destination.


End file.
